The present invention refers to a milking device for milking an animal during a milking operation when milking takes place, comprising a milking member comprising at least one teatcup to be attached to a teat of the animal to be milked, at least one long milk conduit extending from the milking member and adapted to be connected to a milking machine, a support device comprising a mounting device, adapted to be mounted to a stationary structure, and a support arm extending in parallel to an arm axis and connected to the mounting device, wherein the milking member is attached to the mounting device.
There are several different milking methods known today. One differs between manual milking, where the milking operation is performed by hand, and machine milking, where the milking is performed by a milking machine. Machine milking may be semi-automatic, i.e. the teatcups are still attached manually and may be automatically removed from the teats after the milking operation is finished. Such semi-automatic milking is the most frequent method today, especially in milking arrangements comprising a large number of animals. In recent time, fully automatic milking is also used, wherein the teatcups are attached in an automatic manner to the teats of the animal to be milked, which means that no manual operation is any longer needed.
This invention refers to an arrangement to be operated in the first place according to the semi-automatic milking method. In such an arrangement, the attachment of the teatcups is still a rather heavy and time-consuming work. The operator has to move the teatcups to a position beneath the teats and to lift the teatcups for the attachment of the teatcups to the teats.
WO02/089562 discloses a device for carrying a milking member. The milking member comprises a set of teatcups and is, via a flexible conduit member, connectable to a milking machine. A support element is fixedly mounted to or at a milking parlour arranged to receive an animal to be milked. An arm arrangement is pivotably connected to the support element and arranged to support the milking member at least in connection with the application of the teatcups to the teats of the animal. The arm arrangement is movable from a first position in which the milking member is located beside said animal, to a second position, in which the milking member is located beneath the animal. The arm arrangement comprises a telescope arm with a first outer arm element which carries the milking member and is displaceable in a second arm element connected to the support element.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,893 discloses a support device for carrying a set of teatcups to be applied by an operator to the teats of an animal to be milked. The support device comprises an arm with a carrying member on which the teatcups are mounted. The carrying member is adapted to be moved from an inactive position, in which the teatcups are located beside the animal and to an active position, in which the teatcups are located more closely to the teats of the animal than in the inactive position. The active position permits the operator to apply the teatcups to the respective teat. The support device is adapted to be moved manually. A pneumatic cylinder may be provided for the raising and lowering of the arm with the carrying member.